Mischief Guest
by MissDavenport
Summary: After a year of Blissful training and being with Jace, Clary is put in an...unusual situation. Rated T/M due to language and sexual references. Full summery inside :D Humour/Romance/Action/Mystery Jace/Clary/Aline.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what Aline meant when she said that kissing Jace had been "an experiment" before moving on to say that he "wasn't her type". Further suspicion was raised with another statement of Aline's which was "I was trying to figure out if any guy was my type." (Key words: any guy) This point if further examined in my piece "Mischief Guest".

_Summery: Everything is going fine for Clary. The second uprising is a distant memory and she's loving spending time with Jace and training to be a true shadowhunter. But Clary soon finds something to worry over in the form of a guest who seems to have some sort of ulterior motive and Clary finds herself in a situation she NEVER thought she'd be in._

_I had so much fun writing this. Please R&R, I just love reviews! I really hope you like it so please let me know :D xxx_

_**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the Mortal Instruments.**_

"Jace!" Isabelle shouted from the other side of the door. Clary woke up immediately and punched Jace on the arm. He groaned in his sleep.

"Jace, wake up!" Isabelle called again through the door, louder this time. Clary picked up her pillow and pressed it to Jace's face. In a matter of seconds he pushed her off, sputtering and wide-eyed.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Clary mouthed, cutting him off and putting a finger to her lips. She then pointed to she door with the same finger. Right on que, Isabelle screeched, ""Jace, we have visitors. Now get up you lazy bastard."

"I'm up, I'm up." He groaned raising an eyebrow at Clary's worried expression as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I'm not here." She mouthed, jumping off the bed. She started to retrieve her clothes that had ended up at various spots across the room, dotting it with colour.

"You have ten minutes." Isabelle shouted before adding in a mocking tone of voice "You too Clary." Clary dropped her dress on the floor in shock as she heard Isabelle chuckle on the other side of the door and Jace fell back on his pillows, roaring with laughter. Clary was not laughing.

"Shit Jace. That's not funny!" She fumed, chucking one of her red dolly shoes at him. He caught it and held the bow between his thumb and his index finger.

"Now, now Clary. No throwing please." He mocked.

"But no one's supposed to know. It's private Jace." She whined.

"Relax," he snickered. "Its just Isabelle and we all know she's no prude. She probably knew you were here after finding that you were not in your room."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry I overreacted," he chuckled and slumped back on the pillows. "Um, Jace. Ten minutes." Clary reminded his, going over to him to get the dolly shoe that was by now the only missing piece of her attire. He threw the shoe across the room and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down so that she was lying on top of him.

"You're right. Ten minutes. What can we do in ten minutes?" he raised his eyebrows seductively, pulling his hands up her thighs. He pulled one hand up to trace her lips with his fingertips. She parted them before he moved the hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face down so that her lips crushed his.

She reacted by pressing herself into him until she was practically straddling him and then she breathed against her lips." Hmm…I agree that we could find something that will fit everyone." His lips tilted up into a smile against hers.

Suddenly, Clary was on her feet. "Ok, you get dressed, I'll get the ingredients ready. This is going to be such fun." She exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

Jace growled. "Clary!" he shouted, his voice husky. She giggled, went to retrieve her shoe and left the door to swing shut behind her.

And she ran strait into a person she did _not _expect to see.

"Aline!" She gasped. She smiled coyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Right, she thought, visitors.

Aline didn't smile. She looked at Clary up and down, taking in the wrinkled clothes, the dishevelled hair and the shoe she still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Clary," she said finally, coming over her initial shock. She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I was just coming to tell Jace to hurry up. Now I see you did it." She gasped and pressed her lips together, recognizing the possible double meaning in her words.

Clary didn't think Aline was trying to be funny. Honesty, Clary believed Aline was trying to make the situation less embarrassing by pretending that she didn't know that Clary had stayed the night. Clary decided to go with it.

"He's on his way." She said. "It's nice to see you again Aline." She started to walk away towards her own room.

"You too." Aline called after her, though the statement didn't sound very convincing.

Back in her room Clary put on a fresh plain dress, pulled on one of Jace's plain black hoodies and ran a brush through her hair and teeth, all the while thinking about Aline. It had been almost a year since there was anything between her and Jace. Could she still be nursing a crush on him? Jace had told her all about them (while she frowned at him), about how he'd led her on and flurted with her, how she'd kissed him, how he'd tried to enjoy it. There wasn't anything between them, but maybe she'd believed his lies. Clary felt a twinge of annoyance towards Jace. Who did he think he was to lead her on like this? To use her like that? Then she remembered the time they believed they were siblings and instantly dismissed the anger. It was a _very_ trying time, to say the least.

But Aline. If she still liked Jace, would she still cause trouble. This thought intrigued her as much as it frightened her. Luckily her relationship with Jace had taken such a battering in the past, it was, by now, exceptionally strong.

By the time Jace strut into the kitchen, Clary had steered Isabelle away from the stove and sat her at the table next to Aline, who was sipping her coffee and reading the paper, and taken over the breakfast duties. All three of them were talking about Aline's visit and what they were going to do for the two week duration she would be staying there.

"Hey Aline, It's good to see you." Jace said before coming over to me and planting a kiss on the back of Clary's neck.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Clary asked quietly. She looked at him for the answer. He backed away from her, remembering her earlier cruel joke. "No," he sneered, gave her a disgusted snobby snort and went to sit at the table. He pointedly ignored her menacing chuckle.

"So what beings you to New York?" He asked Aline who had been watching our exchange. It wasn't' awkward between the two of them anymore. After the second uprising, Aline, Jace and Clary had spent a long time in each other's presence which gave enough time to get over any awkwardness, mainly by ignoring it until it finally evaporated, along with Aline's affection for Jace – apparently.

"I came to see what all the fuss was about. After all, you did speak so highly of your time here." She smiled. "Plus," she added, "I kind of missed some people." She said, her eyes lingering on Clary as she looked from Jace to her to Isabelle. Clary turned away uncomfortably. What was the meaning of this? Did she mean business? This confused Clary. They'd gotten to be friends back in Idris, now she was insinuating that she'd come all the way here because she missed Clary's boyfriend…No way.

When Clary turned around with the plates piled with food, Aline was still looking at her. Jace on the other hand was looking from one to the other with a confused expression on his face. So he'd noticed it too?

They ate the fry up in silence for a few seconds and then the compliments to the chef erupted. Clary smiled sweetly and thanked them, indicating that Isabelle had helped at the beginning. She grumbled into her bacon something about being 'underappreciated' and 'If Simon were here'.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jace, I made some fried bread for you." She said, jumping up and getting it from the heating oven where she'd placed it to keep warm. Jace was smiling broadly when she got back with the plate and he took it from her with a lush peck on the lips. And a muffled "You're the best".

Isabelle groaned "Bloody lovebirds, do you mind keeping your muck off the table?" she asked in an irritated voice. Clary looked up and shot her an apologetic expression while Jace ignored her completely, reaching pointedly for Clary's hand.

"That counts" said Aline. Clary glanced up at her but she was looking at their intertwined hands. Seriously, thought Clary, this is _our _home. Yet, she did beginning to feel guilty. Even if this girl was planning to cause trouble, it wasn't nice wanting something you couldn't have. She accidentally on purpose dropped her fork on the floor and extracted her hand from Jace's to go under the table and avoid the black eyes for a little while.

Jace hadn't been watching this. He was too busy making the perfect on-fork pile up of every different food that was on his plate, including, of course, his beloved fried bread. "Oh God Clary!" he exclaimed as he tasted the huge sandwich. Clary, who had just gotten to her feet in order to get her fork, smiled before ducking out of sight under the counter.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was having trouble containing her laughter. They all stared at her.

"What is it?" Asked Jace around a mouthful.

"It's nothing, it's just…" She dissolved into laughter again, clutching the counter top for support. She was one step away from smacking her knee!

"It's just…" prompted Jace

"You seem to use that phrase a lot." She said finally.

"Do I?" Asked Jace, looking confused but smiling as Isabelle chuckled. He took a swig of his coffee.

"Yes. In fact I'm sure I heard you say it last night. Yes, I'm sure that's what I heard last night when I passed your room , you said it quite loudly. You actually screamed it out 'Oh God Clary!" By the end of Isabelle's rant, Jace had spluttered out all the coffee in his mouth over his food, Clary had hit her head hard on the table from where she was crouched under it and Aline had left the room holding her hand to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been so long since I've written anything the 4th book of the series is out deeming my story rather pointless since we now know that this is not what happened after 'City of Glass' , so now I'd like you all to think of this story as an alternative story line that the original 'City of Fallen Angels'. So, to sum up, this story is still based after the happenings of City of Ashes, but it's a 'what if the City of Fallen Angles happenings didn't happen' type of thing.

Anyway, I've re-read the last chapter and, after getting over my crinjing at the mistakes such as the changes between the third person and second person point of view in my writing and changing it, this is what I came up with,

Hope you enjoooy! R&R!

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 2

A shower was much needed. And it definitely set Clary in a better mood. So Aline was after Jace, that didn't matter. She and Jace had been through so much together, they were fine, he loved her. So really, all Clary needed to worry about is that Aline was supposed to be her friend, but she really wasn't acting like it. Yet, Clary tried to keep in mind, Jace wasn't a normal boy, and Aline wasn't acting maliciously, she was actually acting like it pained her to be here, around Jace.

Urgh, Clary decided not to think about it anymore. She wasn't going to mention it to Jace, she wasn't going to shoot daggers at Aline, she was going to go to her lessons as her mother had ordered.

As one of the demands of her mother when she let her move in to the institute was that she carried on with her education, though they'd worked it out that she only had to go to school three afternoons a week, so she could train. This was one of those afternoons. Hauling her backpack over her t-shirt clad shoulder, she stuffed her feet into her sneakers and pulled at the loopholes of her jeans to stop them from riding down.

"Damn it" came a voice from the doorway. Jace was leaning against the doorframe of her room. "here i was, hoping i could make it here on time to do the exact opposite to what you just did to your jeans. Timing really is everything."

"Haa, too bad, for you. I've got school, so you'll have to amuse yourself for a few hours."

"Aha, well that is easy. I'm very pleasant to be around. I'll just stay in one room all day, revelling in the wonders of my own existence"

Clary looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Honestly, your sarcasm is getting weaker and weaker every day! What's happening to your whit?" She laughed. Jace frowned. With the sound of her giggling the frown lines smoothed into a pleasant expression, not a smile, but he was looking down at her with a look of sincere...loving. Her giggling stopped as she stared into his eyes.

"That's the effect you have on me, Clary" he said softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek. The flesh there felt warm with his touch and Clary felt the skin pool in her cheeks. "when you're around, it makes the teasing difficult. You make it difficult. I just can't stop..."

He didn't say more. He didn't need to. She could read it all in his gold, blazing eyes.

There was a cough from the doorway. Jace didn't move from his position for a second, then he took a deep breath and turned stiffly, annoyed at being interrupted, clearing Clary's view so that she too could see the intruder.

She knew it was going to be Aline. All the understanding and graceful decision making to not let her crush bug her went through the window at the sight of the beautiful girl standing in the doorway. She didn't look happy, yet she wasn't angry.

"I was just wondering if you had any dresses i could borrow Clary. Isabelle and I are going out tonight but she's a bit taller than I am and she doesn't have anything that would fit. You're coming right?" she said sweetly. Sickly sweet in Clary's opinion.

"Yeah, probably." Clary looked up at Jace for confirmation. He smiled down at her. Right, Jace obviously liked the idea of going out. " but I'm afraid I don't have anything appropriate. Not even for my self." She said.

"No problem, I'll sort something out. See you later then" she gave a sad little wave and walked away down the corridor.

Jace turned back to her and took a step forward, leaning in so that their bodies were touching and their mouths were millimetres apart, noses touching. "Where were we?" he asked in a rough voice.

Clary took a deep breath, pushing her bust out and looking down at his lips which parted as a result.

"Right. ..about..." She whispered. "Here."

That was when she backed away and walked out of the room to the elevators, leaving Jace cursing behind her.


End file.
